My Dodger and Amazing Grace
by ReesesInPieces
Summary: Years have passed since Rory has graduated and life has changed greatly for her. She has everything she could ever want, but will she chance her stable situation to have another chance at true love?
1. Chapter 1

**My Dodger and Amazing Grace**

 **{Chapter One}**

"Grandma!" An excited three year old screamed running into the house while Lorelai happily stretched out her arms for the little girl

"Hey Baby" Lorelai said scooping her into her arms hugging her tightly while looking at her daughter walking in the house "Hey Rory, you are early?"

Rory smiled softly looking at the little girl in her mother's arms "Gracie really wanted to see her grandma" Rory said calmly shrugging her shoulders slightly

Lorelai hugged the girl tighter "I missed you too Mud Pie" Lorelai said with a smile setting the girl down so she can run around

"I missed you Grandma!" Gracie clapped in her hands together "Grandpa?" She said excitedly as Luke walked downstairs

Luke chuckled lightly picking up the girl swinging her slightly causing her to giggle "Hey kid how you doing?" Luke asked his little angel

"Mommy said I get to spend the day with you and grandma" Gracie said excitedly as Luke nodded looking at Lorelai

Lorelai nodded in understanding walking over to Rory hugging her tightly "You know what time you will be done?" Lorelai questioned

Rory sighed "No Idea, I had to finish editing and get it to the publishers to finalize it" Rory explained knowing they wouldn't hold it against her

Luke nodded in understanding "We don't mind, you have enough to handle as it is" Luke stated calmly

Rory smiled brightly and nodded knowing she already owns the Star hollow's book store and Hartford Gazette. She also opened her own publishing and editing company that had really taken off in the past two years; acquiring several different high end clients. The hardest was being a single parent at the age of twenty eight "I know, I just want to give Gracie the best" Rory stated with a sad smile

Lorelai shook her head in amusement "You already have three large trust funds and two large inheritances" Lorelai said with a slight chuckle "You should take advantage of being fifthly rich"

Rory smiled weakly "I love Gracie but I want to be able to give her something of my own" Rory stated with pride

Lorelai nodded in understanding while Luke let Gracie down as she ran to her mother "Mommy you already give me everything" Gracie said with a sing song voice

Rory smiled looking at her with tears in her eyes hugging her tightly whispering softly "I love you Gracie"

"I love you too Mommy" Gracie said happily in a sing song voice wrapping her tiny arms around her mother's neck

Rory smiled softly handing her over to her mother's waiting arms "I have to get going" She explained placing a kiss on Gracie forehead "Bye Gracie, be good for Grandma and Grandpa" Rory said softly

"I promise" Gracie said snuggling up into Lorelai

Rory smiled looking at Luke and her mom "Hey I will be back later and can help with the party for you anniversary party" Rory stated knowing that their anniversary needed to be celebrated

Lorelai grinned brightly "You know I am going to hold you to that, Momma is going to want a huge party" Lorelai said with a evil smirk

Luke rolled he eyes looking at Rory "Nothing too big" Luke said seriously

Shaking her head Rory left saying quick goodbyes before getting in the car for the trip to Hartford to finalize

 **~Later that day with Rory~**

Rory smiled sadly as she wrote down the final details for the book ensuring everything went perfectly. She wasn't wide publishing this book until a select few read it first and judged it. She shakily wrote out the dedication not knowing what the other would think of such a thing. It had the deepest thoughts and moments in her life, some of which she never voiced.

This was a story of her love; for the two people reserved in her heart for the position. It was about her first and only true love; and her Beautiful daughter Gracie. Two tragic situations that forever changed her life; both shaping her into the person she is.

Rory hugged the dedication to her chest with the manuscript before walking down the hall to ensure the printer had at least ten finished before she had to be home for dinner.

Rory smiled looking at Rodger grinning like a mad man when she walked in "Hey, I need 15 before three?"

Rodger nodded taking the manuscript like it was a treasure looking at her "You sure you want to do this, this is pretty personnel"

Rory took a deep breath and nodded "Yea, I need closer in order to be there for my Gracie"

Rodger frowned "You really still love him after everything"

Rory blinked away tears nodding "Like nothing else, there will always be a place only he has. I never got to say a lot of things. It's been five years since I have seen him; I didn't do this for anyone else but myself"

Rodger looked at her with softened eyes placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder "You did good kid"

Rory smiled and nodded "It was time; I don't stand a chance with him because I have to take care of Gracie like I promised them. I may need him like a Gilmore needs coffee, but my little girl will always need me more than I need him."

Rodger blinked back tears knowing this young woman so clearly "You are a wonderful Mother Rory"

Rory nodded hugging him quickly before shoeing him away to complete her books

 **~A Few hours later~**

Rory took a deep breath and looked at the dinner knowing the others were waiting for her to walk in there with her books to give them. Rory glanced at the box holding her new book placing a smile on opened the diner door "Hey Everyone" She said to her friends and family

Gracie ran over to her excitedly clapping "Mommy I am so happy you are back" She said in a sing song voice wrapping her little arms around Rory's leg

Rory smiled looking down at her "I miss you too baby" Rory said messing with her daughter's hair

Lorelai grinned picking Gracie up in one arm looking at her daughter holding out her hand "Mommy gets the first book"

Rory nodded "Have a seat first I want to explain this book first to everyone?" Rory explained motioning to Lane, Paris, Sookie, Luke, Grandma, Grandpa, Miguel, and Lorelai

Lorelai raised an eyebrow sitting down settling Gracie into her lap "So what is this about?"

Rory set the box on the table closest to her pulling one out looking at everyone. Rory explained taking a deep breath continuing "I am not sure if I will publish this past this point, I needed to write this for me. It is a story of the love of my life and my beautiful sunshine Gracie. Most of these thoughts and feelings I have hidden for years. This is years of things I couldn't say"

Lane and Luke looked at her with a softened expression before Lorelai opened her mouth "Can I please get the book now? Please" Lorelai stated impatiently

"Don't start reading until you are home and please edit it so I know what you think" Rory pleaded with them before handing a book to her mother watching her eyes go wide

"Rory…" Lorelai blinked back tears looking up at her daughter

"Don't question just read" Rory stated seriously as she continued to hand out the books getting the same expressions from most because of the Title "Please I can't talk about it, it's an impossible dream for me" Rory said picking up Gracie "She is the one I dream for until she can do it for herself"

"But.." Lane started to state knowing who the book was about from the title alone

"Look I am going to put Gracie down for a nap" Rory stated stopping the conversation turning around "It's okay everyone, I am okay. Please just read it" Rory said holding a now sleeping Gracie walking out of the diner leaving some very confused people behind

 **~At Rory's home~**

Rory carefully opened her front door to her house she bought two and a half years ago when she moved back to stars hallow. It had four bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a living room, dining room, full kitchen, a playroom, and a large study/ library. It may have been a little big for just the two of them but it screamed home to her and her home was never empty.

Rory walked up the stairs to Gracie's room down the hall from her own placing her in her bed kissing her softly on the forehead whispering "I love you" before heading downstairs to fix dinner for herself and Gracie.

She stopped in the hall downstairs lending to the Kitchen looking a photo from her mother's wedding. It was of her and the love of her life laughing softly at a stupid joke. It was her favorite picture and it hadn't moved since she moved into the house; it made it feel more complete just having it there.

She shook her head slightly sighing walking to the fridge to start dinner preparations


	2. Chapter 2

**{Chapter Two}**

 **~Lorelai POV~**

Lorelai sat in her bed reading her daughter's new book unable to put it down once she began reading. She never knew how much she held from everyone; the pain she carried for so long

' _They ask me often why I said no to the Logan and I always told them I wasn't ready, it wasn't and isn't the truth. I knew from the beginning Logan was not the one; but he was dependable and predictable. But the moment he got down on his knee in front of me, I saw only you. It was then I saw my life flash before my eyes and knew the only one I could spend forever with was you. I saw you having morning coffee next to me and reading with a smirk on your face. I don't know when you became the one for me, maybe you always were. I couldn't tell you and still an unable to put into words what the image was of our future…only one thing fits it's us'_

Lorelai shook her head slightly getting up to pour herself more coffee knowing she was in for a long night

 **~Luke POV~**

Luke sat in the apartment above the diner staying there because he had to get up early and was reading the book unable to believe after all this time she still love him. He couldn't help but feel compelled to continue reading

' _The moment you told me you loved me I froze; my mind completely left me. It was one of those moments when time stood still and the world faded away. I was unable to move my mouth to form the words my mind was screaming at me to say. That was the moment I waited for and I stood there unable to speak, stunned silent. Only your family ever knew how to do that to a Gilmore; it is not an easy task. I wanted to say I love you and scream it at the top of my lungs"_

Luke leaned into his bed sighing shaking his head at how similar mother and daughter truly were

 **~Lane POV~**

Lane sat on her front porch with her mind reeling from all the information and detail her best friend used to described her love

' _You are standing there in front of me, surprising me and my mind goes blank. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and could see the smirk on your lips; I lost it and had to kiss you just to know what it would be like. It was when you got over the shock of the moment my world fell into place; it was nothing I ever felt before and couldn't find since. It was the first time I felt something that brought every piece of me out at once; completing me_

 **~Sookie POV~**

Sookie wiped away tears crying for the little girl that had grown up before her time

' _My heart didn't just break, it left when you did. All I felt was pain, the pain of losing you. I lose a dream that day you left without a proper goodbye. I lost my ability to want a happily ever after; I lost that veil of innocence that everyone has until reality sets in. It was like burning lava running through my veins; my heart charred forever. I lost so many things that day; but what I missed the most was not being myself because there was no longer an us… because I was not good enough'_

 **~Paris POV~**

Paris ran her hands through her hair in confusion as she continue to read; she never realized it was this bad for her back then

' _My roommates as why I never go out and get to know people; no one was ever you. So after more than a year… I try to feel truly alive again. I got close, nowhere near what I feel when I was near you, but it is something. I let go and let someone use me, because what was the point of hiding my heart when it is already gone. I drank to pretend it was you that loved me… to pretend that he was you. When I was sober he was the opposite but he was there and everyone told me it was right… so I let them control me. All I wanted was you and I couldn't have you so why fight it'_

Paris shook her head feeling like a horrible friend; she was never there for her in the beginning

 **~Miguel POV~**

Miguel cried hard blowing his nose as he continues to read about the love that should have been.

' _I wanted to say yes when you asked, you were never good at giving someone time to get over the shock of things. I already fell for you, so hard that I would have married you if you hadn't walked away when he showed up. He was there to drop off boxes for my mom… I wanted you not him. He could have never compared to want we had, no one could compare to you. Run away with me you say and my mind screams ANYWHERE, but you were already gone… again. For a long time I thought I dreamed you ever being there'_

 **~Emily POV~**

Emily sighed as she read the words of her granddaughter's book carefully; she never knew she felt this way. She shouldn't have let it happen; she shouldn't have let her fall through the cracks

' _I couldn't do it; it all fell apart. I thought of you when he said I didn't have it. I broke in a billion pieces; it was that moment I knew I was never going to be good enough. I did the first thing I could think of; I was an addict and he was the drug because he didn't expect what everyone else did. I said lets steal a boat and he just went along with it; he didn't care what happened in the end and why would I care in the end… I stayed because there was nothing else dependable and I needed something like that. No matter the risk I just needed to feel somewhat worthy'_

 **~Richard POV~**

Richard ran his fingers across the page reading every detail and word carefully; he always knew this boy was the one. There was no telling why? He never met the boy but knew that there was only one period in his granddaughters life she was truly happy.

' _You saved me; you know that right? You brought me back from the shadow of which I was and showed me who I truly was when no other could. I owe you so much for the spoken truth to your words that night out my grandparents' house. Rory this isn't you and you fixed it with four words. My life got a little better after that, I grew up a little more. I never said thank you for those words that night, they meant more than anything else. You saved what I had left without you and I could never repay you. I got my life together after you left, but I realized I was still not worthy. I worked hard to be worthy if only to be your friend; but I could never be your friend._

Richard picked up his pen and began to write notes that would hopefully help his granddaughter

 **~Rory POV~**

Rory sat in the rocking chair reading her book glancing at a sleeping Gracie tucked in her bed knowing she made the right choice

' _I don't regret it in the end, because there is someone who needs me more than I need you. She is an amazing three year old and my beautiful daughter Gracie. I will always love you with every part of me and no man will have my heart. I will dream in my sleep of the life I could have had if I would have said yes and ran away. I will dream of our last kiss that brought me to life for the first time in years. I will dream of a world where we don't run from the fear and make it work. I will dream of you and me because I don't how to stop._

 _During the day I will walk hand in hand with an amazing little girl who puts a smile on my face and depends on me. I will teach her the best I can; I didn't plan on a rising her but she is well worth it. She lost everything and I can't let another child go through what you did. I have to be a good mother, not only for her but for the childhood you never had. I will ensure her dreams come true and let nothing hold her back. I am happy in the world me and her built together in a crazy small town.'_

Rory closed the book and watched with a small smile her daughter sleeping peacefully from the rocking chair. She stood setting the book on the chair giving Gracie a kiss on the forehead before walking down the hall to her bedroom for some much needed sleep.

 **~Elsewhere~**

"What do you want?" He said harshly answering the phone that would not stop ringing clearly showing he was annoyed with the person calling at such an indecent hour

"You need to come to Stars Hollow" A voice said calmly with a tired voice ignoring the way he answered the phone and avoiding arguing with him

"Why?" He asked confused as to why they were calling him at this time to tell him to go to that town "Is everything okay?" He asked

"Concerned?" The voice quipped quickly with a slight bite in their tone "Just get your ass to Stars Hollow, Trust me"

"What is going on?" He scoffed shaking his head in disbelief that he was being called

"Just come" The voice pleaded calmly "There is a book involved in which you need to read"

"What?" He asked confused sitting up on his bed "A book?"

"There you go, much better" The voice said a smirk on their lips "Be at the diner as soon as possible and you will receive a very interesting book"

"Fine" He said sighing shaking his head "But I won't stay long"

"Just come" The voice said "I will see you soon"

"Yes" He mumbled confused hanging up the phone and packing himself a bag for the road


	3. Chapter 3

**{Chapter Three}**

 **~The next morning~**

Rory smiled as she opened her eyes to see a beautiful little girl jumping on her bed giggling. Rory smiled as she grabbed her and started tickling her causing Gracie to laugh loudly "Stop Mommy" Gracie squealed squirming to get loose "Mommy no tickle please"

Rory chuckled as she placed a kiss on her forehead getting out of bed pulling Gracie with her in her arms "Grandpa's diner for breakfast Gracie?" She questioned with a smile

"YAY" Gracie said happily clapping her hand together "Grandpa's breakfast"

Rory chuckled in amusement while walking into Gracie's room "Let's get you dressed first Okay?" Rory stated as she set Gracie down on the floor of her room

"Me Pick?" Gracie asked clapping her hands "Please Mommy!"

Rory smiled and nodded "Yep and while you get ready so will I" Rory said causing Gracie to squeal and run off to her closet

"Mommy" Gracie squealed in delight as she stated going through all the clothes "I love you"

"Love you too Baby" Rory said with a bright smile walking towards her room leaving her daughter to pick her outfit while she got ready

"MOMMY I prettttyyyyy" Gracie said loudly and giggling as she ran into Rory's room

Rory chuckled as she finished putting on her shoes kneeling before her opening her arms "You are very pretty Gracie" Rory said with a smile

"Mommy pretty too" Gracie said with a smile taking her mom's hand pulling her towards the door "Breakfast! Grandpa!"

Rory chuckled at her daughter's antics as she picked her up securing her in her arms for the walk to Luke's Diner. Less than five minutes later she walked through the front door and Gracie's face lit up seeing Luke "BREAKFAST! GRANDPA!" Gracie screamed as Rory set her down on the ground

Lorelai chuckled at her granddaughter opening her arms "That's my girl! Show him whose boss" Lorelai said amused picking up her grandbaby

"Sorry" Rory said giving a hug before sitting down across from her mother

"No problem" Luke mumbled before ruffling Gracie's hair "Kid what can I get you for breakfast?" Luke questioned

Lorelai smiled whispering in Gracie's ear "CHOC CHIP" Gracie shouted chapping her hands together while Luke nodded and went to place the order

Rory shook her head at her mother "Shameless" She muttered knowing that Luke has never told Gracie no

"It's what I do best" Lorelai said proudly settling Gracie in a chair between them "Any plans today?"

"The park and to feed the ducks" Rory said quietly not wanting Gracie to be shouting about it

"You want mommy to come?" She teased her daughter in a kid voice

Rory chuckled shaking her head as Luke brought the food to the table. Rory looked at her food realizing she didn't order "Thanks Dad" Rory says with a smile

Luke smiled and nodded heading back towards the kitchen "Need anything just let me know" He shouted from the Kitchen

Rory smiled shaking her head slightly watching her daughter to ensure she eats "Do you have any plans today mom?"

"I guess I have work?" Lorelai said with a smirk as she kissed her daughter and granddaughter on the cheek before walking over to kiss Luke "Stop by sometime later if you have time" Lorelai said to her before heading off to the Inn. Rory nodded as she continued eating drinking her coffee while she watched Gracie eat her juice and pancakes

 **~Earlier that day~**

Lorelai, Luke, and Lane watched as a car parked in front of the diner. Luke smiled as the door opened revealing his nephew "Glad you came Jess" Luke stated with a smile

"Why did Lorelai call me?" Jess says calmly trying to understand why he came back here

"Why dear boy? I must give you this book and if you say you got it from me I will deny it" Lorelai explained as Luke reached and gave him a bagged copy of Rory's book

"This is about a book?" Jess asked in disbelief

Luke shook his head "This isn't just any book trust me" Luke explained patting him on the back

"Go to the Inn, you can read it there" Lorelai explained "Promise me something though?"

Jess sighed deeply knowing better than to argue with a Gilmore and nodded "I promise; what?"

"You will read it all the way through" Luke said looking him dead in the eyes "You will understand when you see the book, but you must read it all the way through"

"Fine" Jess said shaking his head turning to go to the Inn "You people are crazy" He muttered closing the door

Jess walked into the Inn with the bag in hand and went to the front desk where Miguel was waiting "Lorelai sent me here?" He muttered

"Fine follow me" Miguel said walking him to the library "You may stay here to read or go to your room" He explained handing him a key

"Okay" Jess said still clearly confused before leaning back on the couch in the library and open the bag reading the title and author "You got to be kidding me" He shouted to himself getting up to leave when Sookie stood in his way

"She did not want you to have it" Sookie said "She wrote it for herself, but you are going to sit there and read it"

"Why like I don't already know how she feels about me?" Jess asked in defense

"You don't" Sookie said seriously "She will kill us for doing this; she never wanted you to read this book"

"Then why do I have to?" Jess muttered looking at the book

"Just sit down and read it" Miguel yelled from the front desk

"After if it doesn't change anything then you could leave" Sookie explained

"Fine" Jess said caving in and sitting down on the couch

"Good, do you need anything?" Sookie asked turning around

"Coffee please" Jess shouted back as he looked at the book reading the title out loud "My Dodger" Jess just stared at the book in disbelief, it had been five years since he had even seen her.

Sookie came in the room seeing him seeing there staring at the book. She set the coffee in front of him and looked at him "She gave it to us to edit; here is your coffee. If you need anything feel free to ask away" She said

Jess stared at her before taking a sip of the coffee "Thanks Sookie" Sookie nodded and walked back to the kitchen

Jess took a deep breath and opened the book to the dedication _'To Dodger, I am sorry for the things I never said and should have said. I am so proud of the person you are and I wish I could have been there for everything you had to go through. Thank you for everything you taught me- Rory'_ Jess took another deep breath and continued reading.

 **~Later~**

Jess sat reading every detail of the passage with rapped interest. He felt the same way so many times when they were apart; he never knew that she felt the same way. She was right about him not giving her enough time to respond, he did it several times and she did it once to him that caused him to believe she didn't care.

' _For the first time in years I was at peace within myself when you kissed me that night. Then reality came into the picture, this was you and me… I was not good enough. I wanted to stay and tell you the truth, but what good would that has done for your life? I don't deserve you and I know that, my life was still just getting put together and I needed more time to be worthy of you again. I was so proud of you that night and I knew right then and there that if I was worthy I would try, but I am not worthy. I didn't deserve the new you, so I ran as fast as I could and shut down my heart again. I had to; I was terrified of you seeing the truth…that I never stopped loving you'_

Jess sighed and shook his head in disbelief; he never felt worthy of her and he left… she did the same thing. Jess digested the information slowly as he continued to read the inner most thoughts and feelings of the girl he loved since he was a teenager.

Lorelai watched him as she walked in the room and refilled his coffee while he looked up from the book "Was she really that bad after I left the first time?"

Lorelai sighed looking him directly in the eyes "She was worse and got better at hiding it after a while. I always known she still loved you."

"I am sorry I hurt her" Jess said casting his eyes down in shame

Lorelai shook her head "You both hurt each other, but you both deserve happiness. No one will hold it against you if you leave and move on with your life. I do ask that if something doesn't convince you to stay then you leave without seeing her"

"Understandable" Jess muttered while Lorelai nodded and walked out of the room leaving him to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Chapter Four}**

 **~Rory and Gracie~**

Rory smiled brightly as she watched Gracie throwing the food on the ground to feed the ducks squealing with delight as they ate. Rory felt her cellphone going off sighing at she looked at the Caller's ID "Rory Gilmore speaking" She said slightly annoyed

"Rory there is a problem with the final draft for one of our clients and I don't know what to do" Margie said on the other end of the phone in a panic

Rory frowned deeply "Which client?" Rory asked really hoping she did not have to abandon her little girl

"Patrick" Margie explained "The final draft of the book dead line is tonight and we need it to get it to the printers"

"Did he not finish it?" Rory asked as Gracie chased the ducks around

"Yes he did, last night but he has no way to get it to us" Margie explained quickly "None of us at the office can to get to him because we have our other clients already booked for the day"

Rory sighed "I will drive there and ensures it gets to the printers" Rory said knowing it had to be completely

"Thanks Boss" Margie said with a smile "I got to go"

"No problem Margie" Rory said as she looked at Gracie "Mommy has to work Gracie so you are going to Grandma's work" Rory explained as she picked Gracie up and placed her in the stroller

 **~The inn~**

Rory walked into the inn seeing her mom at the counter "Hey mom would you mind watching Gracie until later tonight?"

Lorelai picked up her granddaughter and smiled sadly at Rory "I have no problem but what happened? I thought you had all day off"

Rory frowned "Emergency with a final draft of one of my company's clients and everyone else was booked with other clients; I need to increase my staff again" Rory explained

Lorelai nodded in agreement "I agreed, running businesses and taking care of her is hard by yourself"

Rory gave a small smile "They are all pretty much running themselves now though. I just go in for emergencies or if I am requested"

Lorelai smiled "Aw my child how you have grown! If I was you I would be sitting at home doing nothing because of the money you have in the bank"

Rory chuckled "You would go crazy just like I would, but I have to go" Rory said giving Gracie a kiss "Bye Sweetie mommy will see you tonight"

"Bye Bye Mommy" Gracie said as Rory walked out of the Inn to go take care of the client having problems delivering his final draft

Lorelai smiled setting her squirming Gracie down "Hey Mud Pie just make sure you stay one the first floor and inside, I will get Aunt Sookie to get you something to eat"

"Yay" Gracie said taking off while Lorelai smile knowing exactly where she would go. Gracie ran into the library going straight for the books. She ran to the bottom shelf of books her mommy and her read together without noticing anyone else in the room.

Jess smiled as he saw the little girl and he put Rory's book down kneeling beside her "Can I help you find something?" He asked with a small smile not wanting to frighten the little girl

"My mommy and I read these books together, but she isn't here" Gracie explained in a sweet voice "Mommy has to work"

"Would you like me to read to you?" Jess asked sweetly

Gracie smiled "Really?" Gracie said happily

Jess smiled and nodded "What is your name kid?"

"Gracie" Gracie said with a smile as she grabbed a book from the shelf and toddled over to Jess with it "What's your name?"

"My name is Jess" Jess said as he picked Gracie up and set her on the couch "Let's see which book you chose" Jess took the book and looked it over noticing the book was about guardian angels "Good Choice"

"My mommy said my real mommy is an angel with my real daddy. Mommy said they couldn't stay with me and that the angels gave me to her but the will always watch over me" Gracie explained with a happy smile not really understanding the explanation "But Mommy loves me as much as the angels do"

Jess looked at her shocked at the explanation "You must have a really good mom" He stated in awe

Gracie nodded excitedly "Mommy is my best friend" She said proudly causing Jess to smile as he opened the book and began reading. He was a little shocked when Gracie climbed up in his lap and snuggled into his chest. He relaxed and a content smile plastered his face as he continued to read to her.

Sookie smiled as she walked into the room with Gracie's lunch along with food for Jess. Gracie looked up at her and clapped happily "Aunt Sookie Jess is reading to me like mommy does" Gracie explained happily

Sookie smiled knowing Jess has no idea whose daughter he was reading to "That is sweet Gracie, but you need to eat and so does Jess"

Jess nodded in agreement as he placed Gracie on the floor and she sat down at the coffee table eating the lunch. Jess took the plate and looked at Sookie "Thanks Sookie"

"Thank you Aunt Sookie" Gracie said with a smile getting up and hugging her leg

Sookie smiled patting Gracie's head "No problem sweetie. Now go on and eat"

"Yum" Gracie said excitedly as she ran back to the table and began eating while Sookie left the room.

Jess smiled as he watched the little girl while she calmly ate. He wanted to be a father. He was never able to get over Rory and had to give up on the dream of ever being able to raise a kid of his own. No woman could compare to Rory and wasn't stupid enough to believe it would ever work with another.

Gracie giggled as she ate the shaped bite size sandwiches that her Aunt made her. He couldn't help but wonder who her mother was. This kid was so polite and well behaved, even better he could tell she was loved greatly. Jess finished eating and picked back up the book he was reading to her as she reached out her arms wanting to be picked up. He smiled as he picked her up and placed her in his lap and began reading again.

With an hour the little girl fell asleep while he continued to read while thinking about everything in his life. He had no need for more money, he had more than enough. He glanced at the book on the coffee table back to the little girl sleeping on him.

He could see him and Rory raising a little girl like this one, possibly having several more. He could see them married living in this tiny town and writing together. No matter the time that has past, the only future he can see is with Rory at his side.

Sookie walked back in the room at the request of Lorelai when it was getting dark outside "Hey Jess I have to get Gracie home" Sookie explained looking at a sleeping three year old he was reading to

Jess nodding in understanding and gently shifted Gracie so not to wake her while placing her into Sookie's arms "She is an amazing kid"

Sookie smiled "You're right about that" Sookie said softly "Thank you for entertaining her"

"No problem, it was fun" Jess said as they walked out of the room. Jess place the book back on the shelf and went back to the couch realizing he should have asked Sookie who her mother was. He shook his head and continued reading Rory book knowing there were only a few chapters left.

Jess went wide eyed a few chapters later with confusion learning that she had a kid, she is writing about her love for him and she has a kid to another man. Jess throws the book on the coffee table in anger before walking over to the book shelf to find a different book. He kneels down and looks at the book shelf with selection the kid from earlier when he sees the name written on the shelve having already forgotten the kid's name "Gracie" He says as he finally connects the dots

He sat on the couch shifting through everything he learned from the book and remembered the kid saying something about her real mother being an angel. How did she end up with a three year old? He picked up the book and opened it to where he left off

' _I had an important choice to make and in the end I chose the one I was needed for. I couldn't let a child with no one else but me down; I couldn't let her mother down. One day I will tell my baby girl everything that happened and why they couldn't be here for her, but she will know I will always be there. I know people don't understand this situation of how I ended up with a newborn to raise and I will not go into details. All I know is the moment her fingers grabbed onto mine I had a new purpose; to give her the happiest childhood I could and the one he never had._

 _I couldn't make him sacrifice his life for me and I refused to allow me to be the reason he gave up something that made him happy. It was not easy giving up option of having the only person I was ever in love with. He may never understand my choice and most don't understand, but I chose to be the one person to someone who had no one left. The love I show her is the love I wished to show him. I could dream of us being a family together, maybe add a few more kids to the picture. I could dream of my little girl having the only thing I could never give her, a father. I will always love him even if he will never know.'_

Jess finished the chapter closing the book and looked up at to see Lorelai and Luke in the door frame.


End file.
